Dias Perfeitos
by KittyBlue
Summary: Dois rapazes conhecemse por acaso e a partir dai o destino parece fazer tudo para os juntar.. -heeroxduo v trowaxquatre- HIATUS
1. Capítulo1

**Titulo:** dias perfeitos  
**Autor: **KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo:** au, romance, lime, ooc e o mais importante.. yaoi!  
**Rating: **R / NC17  
**Pares: **Heero x Duo; Trowa x Quatre  
**Sumário: **dois rapazes conhecem-se por acaso e a partir dai o destino parece fazer tudo para os ver juntos.. um fic extremamente soft para me desprender da angst que passo com os meus outros!  
**Avisos:** nada demais! Este fic é fora da linha temporal do anime e completamente au. Aqui apenas irão encontrar o destino a fazer das suas e romance, romance e mais romance.  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de **Email** ou pelo ICQ (145672919)  
**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Gundam Wing não são meus, mas acho que isso vocês já sabem..

_Leiam e depois digam o que acharam... _

**Dias Perfeitos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo I**

Como todas as segundas-feiras o despertador vinha trazer uma nova semana, que seria repleta de aulas e com alguma sorte dias perfeitos. Como sempre depois de umas férias, os estudantes mostravam-se ainda mais rebeldes e alguns chegavam mesmo a prolongar as férias mais alguns dias ou até semanas..

Esse não era o caso de Heero Yuy, um dos melhores alunos da sua faculdade.

Heero sentou-se na cama, desligou imediatamente o irritante aparelho que tocava há menos de 2 minutos levando em seguida uma mão aos cabelos loiros escuros num gesto de pura preguiça. Algum tempo depois levantou-se e caminhou para a casa de banho. O duche acabou por demorar mais tempo do que ele esperava, e mesmo assim Heero ainda estava realmente muito sonolento. Uma batida na porta fê-lo quase saltar e ele fez um som de irritação ao pensar que ia quase adormecendo em pé.

"Heero! Despacha-te ou vais chegar atrasado! Pensei que já tinhas saído!" gritou uma voz jovem e masculina do outro lado, que Heero conhecia muito bem.

"Estou quase, Trowa! Não esperes por mim!" respondeu Heero saindo de baixo da água finalmente e agarrando uma toalha para se secar, colocou-a à cintura e foi para a porta.

Trowa esperava sentado na cama de Heero.

"Que te aconteceu? Não é de ti adormeceres de manhã." disse o rapaz moreno, e Heero podia mesmo jurar que o único olho esverdeado visível, devido ao estranho penteado de Trowa, mostrava um certo brilho que devia ser por causa da situação de Heero.

"Não adormeci, apenas estou cansado... acho que as aulas começaram cedo demais!"

"Se não fosses Heero Yuy podia jurar que estás a choramingar!" Trowa riu-se e mostrou um sorriso que poucos tinham oportunidade de ver.

"Se saísses e me deixasses trocar de roupa, eu estaria quase despachado!" disse Heero em frente ao armário retirando uns jeans e uma camisa azul escura com riscas vermelhas.

"Ok! Estou a ir... resmungão.." Heero ouviu a porta a bater e começou rapidamente a trocar de roupa, saindo logo a seguir a correr do quarto, apenas agarrando os livros que tinham sido separados no dia anterior.

Heero parou na porta do apartamento e olhou para os livros que tinha na mão..

"Trowa?" chamou ele um segundo depois de verificar as suas suspeitas.

_Boa! Ainda tenho de ir ter com ele e trocar os livros! Ele vai ter cá uma surpresa quando perceber que levou os meus livros para a faculdade... _

Sem perder mais tempo Heero abriu a porta e saiu do apartamento, fazendo o caminho que fazia todos os dias no mês anterior, mas talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida a correr..

**+----Mesma-Hora-mas-Sitio-Diferente-------+**

"QUATRE!" um grito ecoou pelo amplo apartamento.

O loiro que tomava o seu pequeno almoço, continuou muito calmamente a fazê-lo não muito preocupado com o pormenor de que provavelmente todo o edifício tinha ouvido aquele grito.

Um rapaz passou tão rápido como um raio por ele.

"Os teus livros estão em cima da mesa da sala, Duo!" gritou o loirinho.

O rapaz voltou à cozinha e disparou o seu olhar mortal ao loiro.

"PODIAS TER ME ACORDADO! AGORA VOU CHEGAR ATRASADO E NEM TENHO TEMPO PARA COMER NADA E O PROFESSOR DEVE FAZER-ME AINDA POR CIMA FICAR DE CASTIGO E"

"Duo! Calma... toma lá uma torrada e come-a no caminho para a escola." disse o loirinho com um pequeno sorriso.

"Quatre... podias ter-me acordado!"

"Esqueci-me. Agora vai, Duo, ou chegas mesmo atrasado."

O rapaz não precisou que Quatre repetisse, ele agarrou uma torrada e saiu a correr para a faculdade.

O loiro riu-se e abanou a cabeça, enquanto voltava a sua atenção para o seu pequeno almoço, nutritivo e delicioso.

**+-+-+**

Heero aproximou-se da sala onde Trowa ia ter a primeira aula, quando um rapaz passou por ele a alta velocidade, a única coisa que Heero percebeu dele foi o cabelo longo preso numa trança.

O rapaz parou em frente à sala e suspirou aliviado depois de olhar em redor. Heero aproximou-se ainda olhando meio curioso para o rapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo com atenção à sala onde devia estar Trowa.

Depois de verificar todos os estudantes dentro da sala e não encontrar quem procurava, ele voltou-se para o rapaz que abria naquele momento a porta.

"Desculpa, és da turma do Trowa?" perguntou Heero.

O rapaz olhou para ele e Heero pode ver os mais incríveis olhos que já tinha visto..

"Sou..." o rapaz olhou para dentro da sala e depois novamente para o ele. ".. mas ele ainda não chegou." Heero ouviu o que o rapaz tinha dito mas ainda estava perdido naqueles olhos violetas, que tanto no brilho como na cor se assemelhavam a duas lindas ametistas.

"Bem... posso..." o rapaz calou-se e ficou a olhar para ele.

Heero sentiu alguém a tocá-lo no ombro e olhou para o lado para encontrar Trowa. O rapaz de cabelo comprido e olhos violeta ainda estava a olhar para ele, mas Heero resolveu tentar o seu tão famoso autocontrole e voltou costas ao rapaz para falar com Trowa.

"Tro, tu"

"Já sei, já sei, trouxe os teus livros! Desculpa lá, Heero.. estava tão distraído..." Trowa sorriu discretamente e desviou-se um pouco para olhar para o rapaz que ainda estava a segurar a porta e a olhar fixamente para eles os dois. "Duo! Estás bem?"

Duo saltou ao ouvir o seu nome e apenas acenando com a cabeça, largou a porta e entrou rapidamente para a sala de aula. Indo para a última fila, onde era o seu lugar e ai então voltando ao seu ar sonhador.

Trowa sorriu ligeiramente, fazendo uma pequena expressão de confusão e depois olhando de novo para Heero, que estava distraído a olhar para os livros que Trowa tinha acabado de lhe devolver.

_Ok.. isto é sem dúvida estranho... _- pensou Trowa.

"Heero! Acorda! O meu professor ainda não veio, mas eu vi o teu a passar há muito tempo!"

O loiro levantou a cabeça e ficou a olhar para Trowa.

"Vais andando? Heero!"

"Sim.. vou para a minha sala.. até logo, Tro."

Heero começou a andar, deixando Trowa no corredor espantado a olhar para as costas do amigo. Se a reacção de Duo tinha sido estranho e o rapaz era distraído e super inquieto, a reacção de Heero tinha sido mil vezes mais estranha...

_Estavam a olhar um para o outro, fixamente... se calhar nunca se tinham visto.. mas mesmo assim... espera ai! O Heero a olhar para o Duo e vice versa... será que..?_

"Barton! Vais ficar aqui fora o resto do dia?" perguntou a professora Noin ao abrir a porta para a sala e ver que o rapaz não tinha se mexido um centímetro, estava ali quieto apenas pensativo.

Noin entrou logo seguida por Trowa, que foi para a última fila e se sentou no seu lugar, que por acaso era ao lado de uma das duas pessoas que podiam esclarecer a sua dúvida, Duo Maxwell.

+-+-+

Primeiro capítulo! Este fic era para ser um oneshot mas percebi que estava a ficar muito grande e achei melhor dividi-lo. Acabei por me decidir a acabar aqui..

Acho que a ideia do fic é simples e até bastante usada mas eu queria escrever algo neste sentido e ao pensar num anime com personagens que combinassem achei que Gundam Wing era a escolha perfeita! Que acham?

Mandem-me um email ou deixem uma review!


	2. Capítulo2

**Dias Perfeitos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo II**

Tinha-se passado mais uma semana de aulas, uma semana que tinha por acaso passado rápido. Heero andava pelas ruas da cidade distraído, tentava pensar em alguma coisa para passar o tempo, mas a sua mente ia imediatamente ter com um certo rapaz de cabelo comprido.

Para infelicidade de Heero, Duo parecia ter um horário escolar bem diferente do seu, os dois mal se encontraram e quando se viam era apenas para dizer olá e correr para a próxima aula. Trowa tinha começado a suspeitar que se passava alguma coisa, mas como sempre Heero fez-se de mau e o outro nunca mais tocou no assunto.

"Heero!" o rapaz de olhos azuis olhou para trás e viu um rapaz loiro a correr até ele, seu nome Quatre Winner. Ele estranhou um pouco, já que apesar dos dois terem algumas aulas em comum, os dois mal se falavam na escola e muito menos fora da escola. – Preciso de um favor teu, Heero. – disse Quatre a tentar respirar.

"Se me disseres o que é que queres, posso tentar responder-te sim ou não, Quatre."

"Desculpa.. mas hoje o meu dia piora de minuto para minuto! É que preciso que fiques com o meu companheiro de quarto durante umas quatro horas."

Heero riu-se. "O quê?"

"Bem, ele está doente e eu tenho um exame hoje a que não posso faltar e ainda tenho de ir depois entregar um trabalho que vai contar para a nota final do semestre. Por favor, Heero!" os olhos azuis safira de Quatre encheram-se de lágrimas. "Eu já tentei todas as pessoas que conheço.. tentei o Wufei e ele disse que também tinha o exame e por isso não podia. Tentei a Relena e ela também disse que não podia e por fim até falei com o Zechs! Estava a tentar ganhar coragem para ligar para tua casa mas o Duo ficou pior e eu tive de ir comprar uns remédios e"

Heero fez um gesto para que o loiro se cala-se. "Duo!"

"Sim! Eu não sei se conheces o Duo, ele é um rapaz do curso de Artes Modernas, talvez já o tenhas visto na escola... ele tem olhos violeta e uma trança!"

"Eu sei quem é. Disseste que ele estava doente? Não era melhor leva-lo ao hospital?"

"O farmacêutico disse para esperar até à noite, se a febre não baixar ai sim chamar um médico."

"Ok.. vamos lá então."

Quatre sorriu e abraçou Heero.

"Obrigado, Heero!" o rapaz mais pequeno agarrou a mão de Heero e obrigou-o a correr até ao seu apartamento. "Desculpa lá a pressa mas estou preocupado com ele e tenho de ir para a universidade daqui a meia hora."

Os dois chegaram em dez minutos ao apartamento que Quatre dividia com Duo. O loiro entrou num dos quartos que tinha a porta entreaberta. Heero ficou na porta enquanto Quatre se aproximou da cama, ajoelhando-se no chão e colocando uma mão na testa do doente.

"Duo.. acorda... preciso falar contigo.."

"Quatre! Então como correu o exame?" perguntou Duo voltando-se para ficar de lado e olhar para Quatre.

"Vou agora para lá. Preciso só dizer-te umas coisas. Primeiro o sermão! Que raios pensavas que estavas a fazer Duo? Ainda por cima durante a semana, não podias ficar doente no fim-de-semana?"

"Mas Quatre, assim não faltava à escola.." o loirinho riu-se e tocou de leve o rosto de Duo.

"Eu tenho de ficar algum tempo fora, mas arranjei alguém que ficasse aqui contigo.. e nada de resmungares! Eu sei que não precisas de uma babysitter e tal, mas pelo que me disseram na farmácia estás a caminho de uma pneumonia... e assim sinto-me mais tranquilo."

Duo apenas disse um sim baixo e fechou os olhos cansado.

"Eu já volto com o teu medicamento.. não adormeças já."

Quatre levantou-se e aproximou-se de Heero.

"Vem comigo para saberes como o preparar, deves dar-lhe novamente o medicamento daqui a duas horas e meia.." Heero desviou os olhos da cama onde estava Duo, para seguir Quatre para a cozinha.

Os dois tiveram alguns problemas para preparar o medicamento, já que Quatre com a pressa de voltar para casa tinha-se esquecido de perguntar as quantidades a utilizar e nem sabia exactamente o que fazer com o pacote de comprimidos que o farmacêutico tinha acrescentado.

"Deixa que eu trato disso, vai dar-lhe um dos comprimidos." disse Heero alcançando o pacote com o medicamento que Quatre tinha deixado para tratar no fim.

"Sabes o que fazer com isso, Heero?"

"Quando o Trowa teve doente há alguns meses, tive de lhe dar isto também."

"Isso é bom! Eu sabia que podia confiar em ti!"

Quatre voltou para o quarto com os comprimidos e um copo de água. Heero tratou rapidamente de juntar a quantidade certa de água e depois o medicamento. Quando voltou ao quarto Quatre estava a falar com Duo, os dois a rirem-se por alguma coisa que tinham dito, ainda que Duo tossisse um pouco.

"Quatre." chamou Heero.

O loiro agarrou o copo com o medicamento e deu-o a Duo.

"Toma isto, Duo. É melhor agradeceres aqui ao Heero, se não fosse ele eu não sei o que faria.." disse Quatre voltando-se para o outro rapaz, sorrindo como agradecimento.

Duo acabou de tomar a mistela e levantou a cabeça para olhar para Heero.

"Heero.. és tu que vais tomar conta de mim?"

"Acho que sim. Estás melhor.. talvez devesses dormir."

Duo sorriu e olhou depois para Quatre.

"Quatre! Arranjaste-me alguém ainda pior do que tu! Mas ele tem razão, sinto-me cansado.. vou dormir."

Em minutos, Duo adormeceu, e Quatre pediu a Heero para o acompanhar até à porta.

"Heero acho que o que te peço é demais, mas..."

"Diz lá Quatre."

"Ele está com febre, se não baixar tenta dar-lhe um banho.. basta levares-o até à casa de banho que ele trata do resto, o médico disse que o melhor que tinha a fazer era dar-lhe muitos líquidos.. estúpido Duo! Só me arranja problemas.." Quatre voltou-se para olhar para a porta do quarto de Duo.

"Não te preocupes eu trato de tudo. Vai lá fazer o teu exame, boa sorte."

"Obrigado Heero!" Quatre abraçou Heero novamente agradecendo-lhe e quando se afastou sorriu gentilmente. Agarrando em seguida um dossie que estava em cima de uma mesa e saiu do apartamento.

Heero ficou algum tempo na sala e pensar naquilo que estava a acontecer. Ele estava no apartamento de Duo e tinha como função cuidar dele até ele recuperar. O rapaz lembrou-se das palavras de Quatre relativo ao banho e por muito que tentasse afastar a ideia, ela voltava sempre com algumas imagens a acompanhar. Decidido a não ficar ali sem fazer nada, Heero foi para o quarto de Duo sentando-se numa cadeira e observando o rapaz dormir, pelo menos assim estaria atento se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa.

**+-+-+**

A primeira coisa que Duo percebeu ao acordar era que estava com calor. Ao tentar afastar os lençóis e cobertores, percebeu que estava agora com um bocado de frio, mas que estava melhor pelo menos. Alguns minutos se passaram até que Duo percebesse que já não conseguia dormir mais. Abriu os olhos e procurou em redor por alguma coisa para beber, ao encontrar um copo de água na mesa de cabeceira bebeu um pouco. Ao sentir-se observado ergueu um pouco a cabeça e deparou-se com Heero sentando numa cadeira perto dele. Os intensos olhos azuis estavam fixados nele e Duo por momentos pensou se não estava a delirar por causa da febre.

"Como te sentes?"

A voz de Heero chegou a Duo apenas como um sussurro, mas ele ouviu a pergunta e respondeu que se sentia melhor. O loiro levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de Duo, o rapaz de cabelos compridos tremeu ao sentir uma mão na sua testa.

"Ainda estas quente mas acho que a febre baixou um pouco. Queres comer alguma coisa? O Quatre deve estar quase a voltar, mas se quiseres eu posso fazer-te alguma coisa."

"Não, não tenho fome. Mas obrigado na mesma."

"Não tens sono?"

"Acho que dormi demais.." respondeu Duo rindo.

"Precisas de alguma coisa? Queres sei lá.. ir à casa de banho? O Quatre disse que se a febre continua-se alta para tomares um banho, mesmo que estejas melhor talvez te ajude a recuperar mais depressa."

Duo arregalou os olhos. A ideia era boa.. tomar um banho e com o Heero então... mas...

"Acho que preciso de ir à casa de banho, mas o banho fica para depois."

Heero ajudou Duo a chegar à casa de banho. Deixando-o no centro da divisão, saindo em seguida. Duo fez as suas necessidades rapidamente e em menos de cinco minutos estava a abrir a porta. Ele olhou para Heero e sorriu.

"Obrigado por estares aqui, Heero. Eu acho que ficaria bem sozinho, mas o Quatre é assim preocupado demais.. ele fez chantagem contigo ou algo do tipo? Eu ouvi-o a falar com a Relena e acho que a rapariga deve ter ficado bem perturbada com as coisas que ele lhe disse."

"Ela tem razões para isso.. mas ela não é do tipo de aceitar as coisas nem mesmo à chantagem, ou ela diz que sim ou não.."

"Estou a ver que a conheces bem." Duo sentou-se na cama e olhou para Heero. – Vocês andaram ou andam, não é? Eu lembro-me de ouvir alguns rumores na universidade sobre ela e Heero Yuy."

"É verdade. Andamos e somos grandes amigos neste momento."

"Hn. A ideia de um banho está a parecer-me óptima mas... acho que não tenho força suficiente para tratar de tudo sozinho podias ajudar-me?"

"Oh.. claro!"

Heero ajudou Duo outra vez para a casa de banho, sentando-o na beira da banheira.

"Eu ponho a água a correr e tu.. podes.. despir-te.. a não ser que queiras que eu saía primeiro."

Duo sorriu de uma forma que não podia ser nada menos do que maliciosa. Ele começou a despir a camisa do pijama, ficando apenas com as calças. Heero voltou-se para a banheira, deixando a água a correr até aquecer, controlando-se ao mesmo tempo para não olhar para Duo por mais que ele quisesse.

+-+-+

Eu sou má! Digam lá que não sou! Estavam há espera de um lemon! Seus tarados! Mas não se enganaram muito na verdade! Eu tencionava escreve-lo mas achei que era melhor fazer algum suspense...

Por agora eles os dois ficam assim.. o Heero a controlar-se e o Duo a ter pensamentos nada morais e inocentes! hehe

Eu quero feedback! Se não disserem nada não vão ler mais nada...

A não ser que me apeteça muito escrever... mas é algo improvável.. já que eu e Gundam Wing não somos muito amigos e é um anime com que não mexo muito.. mas!

Se vocês estiverem curiosos para ler o resto do fic reclamem comigo pode ser que eu esteja bem humorada e decida-me a continuar.

Digam se querem o lemon ou não. Eu estava a pensar adiar para mais tarde na história... mas podem sempre tentar convencer-me!

Bye!


	3. Capítulo3

**Dias Perfeitos**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo III**

Heero estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Duo na sua cintura, apanhando-o completamente desprevenido. Fechou os olhos contando até 10, tentando controlar-se, mas por alguma razão a sua táctica não estava a resultar.

"Heero.. olha para mim."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos com algum esforço fez o que o outro tinha pedido. Mal conseguindo escapar ao sorriso nos lábios do outro. Os olhos ametistas brilhantes, combinando perfeitamente na malícia e sedução que emanava de Duo naquele momento.

"Sabes.. não vejo nenhum problema em me ajudares a tomar banho." disse com um pequeno sorriso, afastando as mãos de Heero e começando a tirar as calças, seguindo-se a roupa interior.

Duo não conseguiu evitar dar um pequeno sorriso pervertido a Heero, ao observar a forma como o moreno o olhava. A intensidade dos olhos azuis faziam-no sentir bem satisfeito.

"Melhor seria se o tomasses comigo.. mas acho que isso seria pedir demais, não é?" leva as mãos ao cabelo desfazendo a enorme trança.

Heero finalmente sentindo-se capaz de respirar aproximou-se, tocando o rosto de Duo numa carícia suave. Os olhos ametistas fecharam-se imediatamente deliciando-se com o simples toque, ainda que insuficiente para o acalmar naquele momento. Por alguma razão, sentia-se sempre assim, à espera de mais, quando estava na presença de Heero.

"Ainda estás quente.." murmurou o moreno meio preocupado, ainda que ao mesmo tempo estivesse demasiado embriagado na sensação de tocar Duo, deixando a mão percorrer ate aos lábios que pareciam implorar para ser beijados. E quem era ele para resistir a tão doce convite?

Duo gemeu suavemente ao sentir a pressão enlouquecedora dos lábios de Heero sobre os seus. Sentindo com contentamento a língua de Heero a pedir entrada, e ele claro a concedendo sem pensar duas vezes. Por alguma razão aquilo parecia mais simples do que qualquer beijo que já tinha ate agora partilhado com alguém. A intimidade entre eles naquele momento era tanta, que Duo sentia-se pronto para se entregar a Heero, não apenas de corpo, mas de corpo, alma e coração.

**+-+-+**

Por alguma razão, não conseguia parar de olhar para o relógio. Suspirando pela milésima vez desde que tinha entrado naquela sala, Quatre olhou em redor assustando-se ao cruzar o seu olhar com um rapaz de olhos verdes, não muito distante dele. Dando um pequeno sorriso ao outro rapaz, desviou o olhar e voltou a sua atenção para o exame que estava quase totalmente feito.

"Hey, Qua!" o loiro olhou chateado para o lado.

"Que?"

"Diz-me a segunda, a quarta e a quinta pergunta."

Quatre perdeu a irritação e olhou surpreendido para o outro.

"Não estudaste? Isso parece algo do Duo, não de ti, Wufei."

O rapaz de cabelos pretos deixou escapar um sorriso nervoso.

"Não me lembrei que o exame era hoje..."

Quatre riu-se baixinho e disse a primeira pergunta ao outro.

"Ahhh! Já me lembro, não preciso de mais.. Obrigado."

O loiro sorriu e voltou a sua atenção para o exame. Lembrando-se por alguma razão novamente do rapaz para que tinha olhando anteriormente. Olhou novamente para ele, arregalando os olhos ao novamente encontrar os olhos verdes, desta vez sem duvida nenhuma que o rapaz estava a olhar para ele.

**+-+-+**

Duo mal percebeu quando Heero o pegou ao colo e o levou de volta ao quarto. Ele suspirou contra o pescoço do outro, insatisfeito e ao mesmo tempo contente. Depois de alguns beijos, o moreno tinha-o afastado e deixando-o para tomar o seu banho sozinho. Voltando apenas algum tempo depois para o ajudar a cair da casa de banho, já que por alguma razão, Duo quase tinha escorregado no chão.

Suspira sentindo o aroma da pele do outro, um misto de baunilha e menta, uma combinação estranha mas que por alguma razão Duo até conseguia associar a Heero. Sentindo-se corajoso, beija o pescoço dele, lambendo a pele durante alguns instantes e depois passando ao objectivo de o marcar.

Mal consegue acreditar ao ouvir o gemido que Heero dá, fazendo Duo ainda se interessar mais em continuar o seu assalto à pele dele. Finalmente afasta a boca do pescoço dele, olhando para cima, e sentindo-se corar ao perceber os olhos azuis intensamente presos nele.

"Isso é que é ser mau Duo.. Eu a tentar controlar-me.. e tu.. Tentas-me assim.." revela Heero deitando o rapaz de cabelos compridos na cama e sentando-se ao lado dele, acariciando distraidamente os cabelos dele.

"Tu é que és mau. Deixar-me naquele estado há pouco." deita a língua de fora, sorrindo logo em seguida ao ouvir Heero rir. Era a primeira vez que o via com aquele brilho nos olhos, e por alguma razão, ate então desconhecida para ele, não entendia chamarem Heero de bloco de gelo. Ele nem de perto aparentava ser isso.

Duo suspirou e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, inclina-se beijando os lábios do outro rapaz. Estremecendo ao sentir Heero deita-lo na cama e cobrir o seu corpo com o dele. Entre eles a roupa que Heero vestia, e a toalha que cobria a sua nudez.

"Duo.. Não te vais arrepender disto?"

O rapaz de olhos violeta sorriu docemente e sem perder tempo beijou-o, tentando mostrar-lhe com toda a sua habilidade, que sem duvida não se iria arrepender de nada que tivesse haver com Heero.

Os dois continuaram a beijar-se durante alguns instantes, afastando-se apenas para respirar mas logo bocas se tornando a encontrar momentos depois. Mãos a percorrer corpos, pele contra pele finalmente, gemidos que aumentavam ate que apenas um som parecesse, de tão perfeito que aquele momento era.

**+-+-+**

"Quatre! Espera!"

O loiro olhou para trás percebendo Wufei aproximar-se. O seu sorriso aparecendo no seu rosto para logo ser substituído por confusão ao perceber que o moreno estava acompanhado. Ele sorriu ainda assim, os olhos azuis buscando novamente encontrar os do outro rapaz.

"Hey, obrigado pela ajuda no exame. Sem ti estava mesmo feito."

"Ah.. de nada."

Algum silencio depois, Wufei olhou de Quatre para o seu amigo.

"Ah pois! Este é o Trowa. Trowa, Quatre. O Quatre é companheiro de quarto do Duo. E olha esta, o Trowa é o companheiro de quarto do Heero. Giro, não é?"

Os dois olharam para Wufei confusos durante algum tempo.

"Bem.. esqueçam. Como está o Duo, Quatre?"

O loiro ficou pensativo. "Hum.. Não sei. Melhor ir para casa rápido. Não sei se o Heero tem assim tanta paciência que ature o Duo mais do que uma tarde." sorriu docemente, pensando naquilo que Duo lhe tinha dito alguns instantes dele ter ido embora.

"Hey, Quatre! Acorda para a realidade!" disse Wufei pondo uma mão à frente da cara dele.

"Desculpa, estava a pensar demais."

"Estou a ver, estou. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou para casa."

"Ah, eu tenho de entregar um trabalho." Quatre e Trowa olharam um para o outro surpreendidos. Eles tinham dito a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem.. vocês vão-se entender, pelos vistos." dando um pequeno sorriso e acenando, o terceiro membro do grupo afastou-se.

Quatre olhou meio inconfortável para Trowa.

"Hum.. Bem.. eu tenho de ir para o edifício centrar.. entregar o trabalho.." disse finalmente Trowa sorrindo levemente.

"Eu também! Se calhar até é a mesma cadeira..! Mas eu nunca te vi lá, por isso, não é." Quatre olhou para o outro rapaz procurando algum tipo de indicação, mas Trowa apenas sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

"Pois. E eu tenho a certeza que se te tivesse visto ia-me lembrar." afirmou Trowa algum tempo depois, desta vez um sorriso mais malicioso nos lábios.

O loiro abriu a boca mas logo a fechou ficando vermelho.

"Pois.."

Trowa riu-se, e colocando um braço à volta dos ombros de Quatre, começou a andar na direcção do edifício onde ambos tinham de estar.

"Acho que o Wufei tem razão, vamos nos dar muito bem."

+-+-+

Bem... mais um capítulo para este fic! Depois de tanto tempo!

Nada de lemon:p Pelo menos por agora, só um limezinho para vos fazer feliz e para me desculparem por não actualizar fics há tanto tempo!

E agora iniciou-se a parte 3x4! Espero que gostem! O Trowa está meio ooc, ne? Mas como isto é um AU, e de certa forma, ele não é assim com qualquer pessoa! Mostra-se apenas mais para o Heero, com quem ele vive (é preciso ter uma certa confiança)! E depois os amigos mais íntimos (Duo, Wufei e Quatre)! Vamos ver onde isto vai parar! LOL

Bjinhs, até ao próximo update!


End file.
